


To Fly in Love's Arms

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [4]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Two lovebirds flying together, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Are you scared of flying Steve?” Diana playfully asks, already knowing the answer.“Scared, me? Preposterous! I’ll remind you Diana dear, that I am a pilot! I am not afraid of flying.Diana grins, of course Steve is not afraid of flying. But his idea of flying is in a cockpit of a plane, with parachutes in case something goes wrong. And this is not the kind of flight she has in mind. “Then, why don’t you fly with me?”Steve frowns, “Diana… do you want to carry me as you fly?”





	To Fly in Love's Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nani1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nani1986/gifts).

> For Fictober-Event 2019. Prompt #31, "Scared, me?"

“Are you scared of flying Steve?” Diana playfully asks, already knowing the answer.

“Scared, me? Preposterous! I’ll remind you Diana dear, that I am a pilot! I am not afraid of flying.

Diana grins, of course Steve is not afraid of flying. But his idea of flying is in a cockpit of a plane, with parachutes in case something goes wrong. And this is not the kind of flight she has in mind. “Then, why don’t you fly with me?”

Steve frowns, “Diana… do you want to carry me as you fly?”

“Yes,” Diana’s grin grows wider. “Come and fly with me Steve Trevor. Let me show you a different kind of flight.”

Steve hesitates, “I know you’re strong Diana, but I do quite like my safety measures.”

Diana’s laugh is loud and happy, “Oh Steve, I would never drop you! You’d be quite safe in my arms, literally.”

“Fine,” Steve gives in. “But only this one time.”

“That’s the spirit Steve!” Diana says as she moves to hold him in her arms. Steve’s weight is not a problem for her. She has lifted much heavier loads, he’s a feather compared to a tank. “Grab a hold of me and don’t let go. But remember, you are safe with me, I will not drop you. You have my word.”

“I know you won’t drop me Diana. I trust you with my life.” Steve says as he wraps his arms around her and waits for Diana to jump into the sky.

Diana kisses his cheek and then asks, “Ready?” At his nod, she runs a bit, getting some traction before she leaps. And then she does and both she and Steve Trevor are airborne. She hears Steve gasp for air and tense for a moment, but she feels him relax in her arms almost immediately. “See, nice and easy.”

Steve concentrates on Diana’s face for a few moments, but then, he gathers himself enough to look around. The sun is setting and night is falling, below them, Paris is starting to light up. The Eiffel Tower shine a white beacon for its people. And then Steve looks into the horizon, and feels his breath leave him. The spectacular show of nature is quite something. And the complete feel of weightlessness also add to his feelings of awe. “This is amazing,” he says after a while.

Diana smiles kindly at him, “Isn’t it?” Her voice is soft. The sounds of Paris don’t disturb them at all.

“This is such a freeing feeling Diana,” Steve says as he looks back at her. “It’s no wonder you love to fly. I think I could learn to love it too if I had the ability. Perhaps even have trouble keeping my feet on the ground.”

“No doubt, you were born to fly Steve.”

Steve gives her a cocky grin, “Of course I did. You just have a natural advantage.”

Diana laughs again, “Well, on my defense, my father is Zeus.”

“Unfair advantages indeed. But you know what? I’m going to let that one go.”

“How generous of you Steve,” Diana teases back. Then decides it’s a good time for dinner and why not eat out tonight? They’re already close to a bistro that has excellent food. “Just letting you know, we’re landing. It’s almost time for dinner.”

“Dinner’s on me then,” Steve agrees and a moment later, he almost regrets saying he enjoyed this flight. For the descent makes his stomach feel like its going up to his chest. But they land safely and Diana sets him down, but thankfully keep a hand on his shoulder to stabilize him. “Woah, that I did not like.”

Diana nods, “Descent is not my favorite part of it, but I’m used to it. Usually I do so faster, so I barely notice it. But I had you, so I wanted to do a gentle landing.”

“And it’s much appreciated.” Steve says as he looks around. Then spots a great place for their dinner, it’s a little bistro that he and Diana have come to before. He nods towards it, “Let’s get some dinner love.”

Diana takes his hand and they make their way to the bistro. The sun has completely set and night has fallen. But in this very moment, it doesn’t matter. Only the two people who hold hands do.


End file.
